


Two Stops

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Tousaki, Weird Plot, with trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: He notices her on a train one day, and is instantly smitten.





	Two Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I have no idea what this is, but I really wanted to write tousaki (I love Haise so much).

Punctual as ever, Haise is five minutes early to the station, and is just putting away his umbrella when the train arrives. He gives a small jog to the crowded carriage, trying to avoid the rain, and, as usual, he barely manages to get a seat, and by the time he is moving, he is nose-deep in his book. The fact that he can't fully immerse himself in his story always disappoints him, because he knows he will miss his stop, and would most likely ride to the last station.

This has been his routine since he started working at the ccg, the routine he has become accustomed to.

He doesn't count how many stops have passed, and he doesn't know what prompted him to look up at that exact moment, but he did. It's dumb and cliché (it happens all time in his books), but all the commotion of the train fades in his ears, and the only sound he can hear is the thrum of his heart.

A train full of strangers, plain faces he will never remember, or will never think of again, but his eyes rest on one person.

She stands out in a crowd of business suits, with a soaked coat and pale blue hair that's uniquely styled, curtaining half of her face, and he can only think that, at this moment, she is hiding half her beauty from the world.

Transfixed, he watches as she threads slim fingers though soft locks, shaking out the droplets with a small grimace on her face - she doesn't look any less pretty. She mutters something to herself which he predicts is probably about the terrible weather, for he has the same thoughts.

He can't tear his eyes away, following her as she practically collapses onto the last free seat, that is conveniently opposite to him. Well, not exactly opposite, but it's enough for him to see her. He isn't willing to be caught staring, so his spur of the moment solution is to pull his book to his face, peering over it. It seems to work, as each time her head moves, he is skimming across words that (for the first time) he has no interest in. It's only for a second, before his gaze flickers back to the woman.

The trains stops, and suddenly he realises that he is at his stop. Rushed, he has to push past people, almost losing his balance when he stumbles off the train, looking like a madman. He whirls around to the departing whistle, and manages to get one last look at the woman, and he swears their eyes meet.

He is still staring at the last place he saw her, and only when the next train arrives he remembers that he still has somewhere to go.

When he arrives at work, he looks dishevelled, his attire scruffy and hair ruffled. His companions give him strange looks (especially Urie), questioning his appearance. For the rest of the day, Haise is lost in a daze.

The day stretches into the night, and when he gets on the night train, he is disappointed to not see the beautiful lady.

Will he ever see her again?

-

Pathetically, the first thing Haise does the next day is keep his eyes trained on where she would enter. People usually arrive in large crowds, and he doesn't want to risk not seeing her. He took extra precautions to get on the same carriage as last time, hoping that if she was to come again she would at least get on from the same place. People generally stand in the same place while they wait, right?

As each station passes, he counts (one, two), and his heart leaps when he sees _her_ again. She still looks the same as yesterday, still beautiful, and he can't get over his shock that they are both here again. It's weird, that since yesterday he had been hoping to be in her presence again, but now he is shocked.

This time she seems to acknowledge him, their eyes catching for a second time, though he quickly averts his gaze, a blush forming. This time, the only seat available is one that's away from him, so he can only see the back of her head, and a part of her cheek. Still, he admires what he can see (and he doesn't even need his book), and isn't so absorbed that he gets off at the right time at the right station. He doesn't notice, however, a pair of eyes fixed on his back, watching him stride off the train.

It takes him all his willpower not to turn back, and the thought of her is still in his mind for the entirety of work.

-

This weird routine continues for a couple of days, or weeks. He feels like a chicken, shamefully hiding behind a book, watching people's feet if she just so happens to catch him staring. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if she was completely thrown off, apprehensive - because of him.

If only he had the ability to introduce himself, be as friendly as he is with his coworkers; Haise is known as a people person, but the idea of talking to this particular person makes him feel lightheaded, anxiety eating away at him. Truthfully, he's acting shallow, being so entranced by her beauty. He isn't the type of person to fall for looks, much less use every opportunity to gawk at a stranger. He counters, talking internally to himself, that it's not just her attractiveness pulling him in. There is a warm aura stretching out to him, like a pair of arms, welcoming him home.

He doesn't know anything about her, except from an assumption that she dislikes rain, but there's something about her that makes him feel like he knows her, and it pulls him in.

She always wears a long coat, but sometimes it slips, and he can see a black apron. Is she a waitress?

He tries not to act like a stalker as he watches her enter from the corner of his eye. She scans the seats, finding none, and comes across the simple solution to stand. Her hand grips a pole, already smothered by several people.

Maybe he should stop acting like a wimp - even his students tell him to get a girlfriend (he brushes them off, of course).

Determined, he stands, legs shakily approaching her. Someone has already taken his seat, which he anticipated, and he knows there's no turning back. He doesn't even need to talk to her, just having her this close to him would be enough.

'...!'

The train screeches, stopping abruptly (typical), and he finds himself flailing. Other people push as they leave the train, a hoard coming in, shoving to cram themselves on. He feels an elbow in his back and his face smothered by something warm.

Warm?

Horrified, he moves slightly, seeing he has just crashed into the person he was trying to approach. He's at a loss for words, shocked he is much closer than he wanted to be. His hand accidentally touches hers, and he marvels at how soft her skin is, until he realises he is pressed up against the stranger he sort of has a crush on.

A flurry of apologies escape him, his cheeks warmer than ever. He's sure his entire face is beet red, and he's still rambling when he hears a light chuckle, making him pause.

'Don't worry, it's alright.' Wait, is that her voice? It must be, because now she is studying him, almost confused at his stunned silence. He is still encasing her with his body, shuffling as he tries to make space between them.

She's beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful - her looks, her voice, her distracting chuckle. It rings in his ears before the meaning of her kind words catch him. He feels a little hot now, sweaty, nervous, because she's too good too be true, too perfect.

They stumble again as the train slows down, and Haise once again gets off his stop, wondering if he just made a big mistake.

He walks to work, and only then does it occur to him that that woman had a pleasant scent. A smell like... coffee.

-

It's his luckiest day when there is a spare seat next to him, and she takes it. With their closeness, he is able to confirm that she does indeed have a coffee-like aroma, mixed with a flowery scent. Their shoulders bump occasionally, and he is hyper aware of the contact.

He feels even more like a stalker.

Taking out his book, he tries not to look at her at all, and when the train jerks he drops his novel, and it slides over to her. His ears are pink as she leans over, collecting the book in her hands. She studies the title with a grimace, before holding it up to him.

'You dropped this.' His eyes are glued on her, blinking blankly, and she sees his lids widen. Oh, he's supposed to take it.

'T-thank you.' Their fingers touch, lightly, briefly, and he almost lets it go again. He grips the object tightly, tighter than he needs to, trying to quell his anxiety. Her voice is a sweet hum in his ears, and he wants to hear more. Maybe he could push his luck.

'S-so, I've seen you here a lot.' That's not what he meant to say. Well it is, but it came out more creepy than it should of. Despite his words, the cute stranger doesn't look wary at all, instead giving him a polite smile that has him even more smitten.

'Me too,' she replies, a single eye meeting his. 'Oh, this is my station. I'll see you later,' she flips the cover of his book, reading his name scribbled on the corner, 'Sasaki-san.'

Huh?

'Shit,' he mutters, running out. He does see her back as she walks away, but he doesn't pay attention to it, failing to see her chuckle. She is aware that he has missed his stop (though she didn't realise until they reached her own), and is even more aware of his horrible attempts to hide the fact that he is unabashedly staring at her, but she can feel his gaze on him his whole journey, making her skin warm and flush. It disturbs her that she isn't bothered by him, flattered even, though she usually can't stand people staring at her.

On that day, Haise Sasaki is an hour late to work, and is even more distracted when he becomes aware that her soft voice had spoken his name, and had made it sound better than he has ever heard it. Akira questions his giddiness, and Shirazu, but his only reply is a dreamy sigh. That woman knows his name, and will hopefully remember him.

-

'Good morning, Sasaki-san.' She grabs his attention, startling him, and his heart catches in his throat. Oh god, she's talking to him. He manages a little nod, hand trembling as he weakly gestures to the empty seat beside him.

His book is in his lap again, and he notices her worrying gaze toward it, intriguing him.

'Do you not like books?' Her lips purse, as if wondering if it would be a good idea to share information.

'No, it's just that... I suck at Japanese.'

They talk a little more about books, and though Touka hasn't read any of his suggestions, the titles are in her cafe, so she has a vague idea about them. She finds herself staring at his excited expression, making her stomach flutter. He's so passionate about books, and his zest is contagious.

It's surprisingly easier to talk to her than he thought, so he relaxes quite easily. But what should he call her?

'Um, what's your na-' He is interrupted as he has reached the end of his journey, and he knows he can't be late for work again. Quick to stand, he gives her a smile, turning to leave before he can see her cheeks flush.

-

For some reason, his work day was more draining than others, and Haise feels the need to drink a coffee (he is reminded of the pretty girl, again). Along with two companions, they stop in a random coffee shop in a random ward, with a man who stares them down. His attention is teared away when he hears a gentle and familiar 'welcome', from a voice that is certainly not from the older man.

He turns, and his body goes rigid.

_It's her._


End file.
